Lucky
by Lightnightskyy
Summary: Layla and Mike have been friends for years and now Layla is ready to tell him how she really feels. Miz and Layla One shot based on the Song Lucky by Jason Mraz


**So here is a one shot of the Miz and by ANON It's not very long but if you have a request you can ask pm me or whatevs. I used the song Lucky by Jason Mraz, I really like the song to, it's one of my new favorite songs. It was inspired by the Glee version. I recommend that song because it's a good song and yes it's just a happy song if you are even into that.**

* * *

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

The sky was a light blue color and the ocean a deep blue also very clear and she saw all the little ocean critters come and go every other minute. Layla was perched on the tan and grainy sand, the sound of waves filled the morning and the smell of salt water in this Summer mist. 'Prince Charming where are you?-L'

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

'Just be patient Cinderella.-M' She began to dream of . The blue eyes of him filled her head, his voice rang in her ears. A smile managed to creep upon the parts of her pink lips and she just couldn't help herself, everything about him she loved. Everybody else found him annoying but Layla being in love with him found it amusing in every way possible.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_

She was his bestfriend and her his, but it was a highly unlikely that he knew how in love with him she really was. It wasn't some kind of on and off high school crush, but head over heels for him and only him. Since day one when she started to hang out with him she knew. 'Almost home.-M' she bit her lip keeping her excitement all inside.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss_

All of her friends could see their chemistry and all of his as well but none were brave enough to say something, it was hard to say goodbye to him. Hell it is always hard to tell him goodbye. The last time she wished for a kiss but sadly they were just friends.

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

'I'll see you soon best friend.-M' at that she frowned, not that she didn't want to see him but she just wanted to get that 'Im finally home kiss' but she was only the bestfriend.

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

It was only 8 a.m and there she was sitting on the sand waiting on him. Sometimes she questioned her stupidity, she knew that he wasn't in love with her but with another one, the same one he kept running back to after all the things Maryse has done. She was always the one there for him, but there she found herself in the middle of their relationship.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

Today she would tell him. It was eating her up everyday she went without telling him. "I'll tell you Mike, I'll tell you I love you. That I'm pretty stupid to but everything you do makes me love you more. I'll tell you I want you in my life more than a best friend."

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

"I'll tell you the same." There he was. "I take it you heard all of that?" I could feel my cheeks were red a bright shade of red too. I looked anywhere but at him, that wasn't what I had planned to come out of my mouth but at least now he knew. "The only one stupid here is me, for not seeing that it was you who was my number 1."

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

She grinned." So does this mean?" He nodded and pulled her up from the sand. "Yeah. It means you're mine Layla El."

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

The day she waited on for years and years. "But before anything else can I get my "I'm home kiss?" he scratched his chin and looked around? "Sure." Their lips locked and she was on cloud nine. She could feel a smile forming on his lips.

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

* * *

**Yeah I made it kinda okay actually really cheesy because I ran out of ideas for them since they really don't have any thing together. I know this is Miz and Layla but AJ and Raw last night. Uh that kiss was bull... I want to say I literally cried for the next two hours and then my dad had to ask if I was okay. Basically I was crying wondering what I did to deserve that kind of punishment and where did AJ and Punk go wrong and I was just a mess anywhoo I wasn't okay but AJ and Dolph... very good it was just very good. Peace out Bean Scout.:]**


End file.
